The Truth
by AnimeMusicLover101
Summary: She felt like the truth needed to be told. She's still shaking, thinking on what to say to him. But it was obvious, the minute Cana opened her big mouth, the jug was up.


It was another day in the streets of Magnolia, a girl named Lucy Hearfilia rushes to Fairy Hills to meet with her good friend Erza. Erza was a very pretty and smart girl, she has long scalet hair, and is an S-class mage of Fairy Tail.

"Erza!"

"Huh? Oh, hi Lucy, whats up?"

"What do you mean whats up? You called me like two minutes ago saying you need desperate help on something."

"Oh, yeah right..."

"So Erza, whats the problem? Don't tell me its another pimple."

"N-no, its not that."

"You need help sorting out all of your armor?"

"No."

" Then whats the problem?"

" Lucy..."

" Yes?"

" Your the expert in guy trouble right?"

" Oh Erza, I wouldn't say expert, I think I'm more of a master of it."

" Oh okay, good because I need your help with something..."

" What? No wait don't tell me... theres this new guy who you find yourself interested in, am I right?"

" Well, yeah, I mean sort of, I really wouldn't say he's new, more like... were close friends."

" Oooooooooooooh! Who is he? Tell me! Tell me pleeeeeeeease!"

Right now Lucy was positioned in Erza's bed like a flirty teenage girl writing in her diary, Lucy was also twirling her hair and raising an eyebrow, like she was really interested in the story, but actually she was'nt.

" Well... will you promise to keep it a secret?"

" Duh! Were like BFF's I wouldn't talk even if my life depended on it!"

" Okay, good."

" So who is he?"

" G-Gray."

" WHAT? Oh my gosh! That is so cute!"

" Shhh! Someone might hear you"

" Sorry."

" I know you were probably expecting someone other than Gray, but yeah I gotta be honest."

" Awwww, you two would look perfect for each other!"

" You really think so?"

" Yeah, totally!"

" What if he doesn't like me back?"

" Don't worry that pretty little red-head of yours, I'll help you get your guy."

" Okay, so whats the catch?"

" What? Fine you got me, I'll help you if you can help me get Juvia off my back."

" What? Seriously? Thats all I have to do?"

" Yeah! I mean its a pretty big deal for me."

" Okay, okay, but Lucy all I need you to do is ask Gray who he's interested in, okay?"

" NO! NOT OKAY!"

" B-but why?"

" You love Gray, and I'm gonna do whatever it takes for him to love you back!"

" Lucy are you doing this so Juvia will see me as her love rival and not you?"

" No! Okay maybe a little but, you are not going to rest until you earn Fullbuster's heart! Got that missy?"

"Y-yes"

For once Erza was actually quite scared of Lucy. Is she serious about this? Erza thought to herself. Is she really gonna help me that much? Erza couldn't help but wonder why...

" ERZA!"

" W-whats going on?"

" Erza, whats with you today? You keep moaning and resting your head on the table, whats up?"

" Oh, its nothing Cana, I just feel really sick, my heart keeps racing and I don't know why!" of course Erza was lying.

" Oh maybe you just need a little attention from Gray don't you think so?"

" What! How did you find out about that? Did Lucy tell you?"

" No, I always knew."

" How?"

" I figured it out myself." **shows Erza her cards**

" Cana you have got to promise not to tell anyone! Wait does everyone know?"

" No just me and Lucy, why?"

" Oh phew, I got so scared."

" Don't worry, I'll make sure to keep GrayZa a secret."

"G-rayZa?"

" Yeah you know like Gray Erza= Grayza, you do the math."

"Cana thats sweet and all but, I think he might just get a little creeped out if you told him, don't you think?"

" Who Gray? I'm not planning on telling him but if you insist so okay, Hey Gray! Get over here for a second!"

" Yeah, why?" asks Gray

" Erza has something to tell you!"

" WHAT? NO! CANA! NO- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

" Whats up Erza?"

" N-nothing I guess... you?"

" Not much, So what did you have to tell me?"

" Oh about that... yeah well..."

" Yeah?"

" Cana said that..."

" You two should go on a job together just the two of you, you know like your like close and all but you two haven't been on a job together yet, right? I mean just the two of you."

" Cool, sounds like fun, when?"

Okay but did Gray Fullbuster just say he wanted to go on a job with me Erza Scarlet, alone? My heart is beating faster! I hope he doesn't realize I'm actually blushing. Dang! Why does he have to be so cute? Dang it Erza you did not just think that!

" Ummm..."

" In a few months, since Erza's still busy with something."

" Cana I-"

" Here's the description of the job, you know some sort of job that pays a lot, I mean its the total package! You gotta take it! You'd be an idiot not to!

" Cana, it envolves the council, do you think Erza and I could do this ourselves?"

" Duh Gray, she's Erza! She's Pretty, she's smart, she's strong, she's-"

" Okay Cana, I think he gets it! So you wanna do it or not?" says Erza back in serious mode.

" Yeah okay, sounds fun."

" What really? I mean really?" **gulp**

" Yeah I mean why wouldn't it be? Your there."

" Uh, really? You mean that?"

" Yeah really, your fun being around with Erza."

Did he just blush? Anyway he thinks I'm fun to hang out with? Imagine all that time just me and Gray. Erza thought of this until she realized Gray was looking at her so deeply and he was coming nearer. Why is he going nearer? Erza thought while blushing, suddenly their noses were touching,Gray then put his hand on her face then without a doubt Erza knew he was gonna kiss her. Just then they broke free, when they heard a scream.

"Graaaaaay-sama!"

" Urgh, can't Juvia ever leave me alone?"

" Gray..."

" Y-yes Erza?"

" Never mind, I'll just go..."

" Hey Erza!"

" Yeah?"

" Wanna go hang out or something or would you rather I'll just leave you alone?"

" Oh okay sure no problem, lets go."

with this Erza thought she was gonna die, he was actually asking her to hang out with her.

" Gray-sama, want to go hang-out with Juvia today?"

" Nah, sorry I'll pass, I'm actually busy at the moment, Erza lets go!"

" Yes Gray, comming"

" Sorry Juvia I already asked Erza, later!"

" Oh okay..." Juvia was obviously pissed.

As Erza and the ice mage went for a walk, Gray just dissapeared and Erza had no clue to where he was.

"Gray? Where are you?"

"I'm over here."

When Erza moved towards his direction she noticed where he has lead her. He has lead her to the river bank they were both watching the sunset together when they were younger, Erza remembered everything, but all that she knew for sure was that this place was a very special place in her heart.

"G-ray, why'd you bring me here?"

"I wanted to see if you would remember, this place."

"Of course I do, I mean I never forgot about it."

"Neither have I, its my most favorite place in the world."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because this is where I layed eyes on the girl I've been in love with for years."

"G-Gray, are you t-talking about m-me?" Erza then ppoints to herself.

"Who else?"

"Gray I... I never thought that-"

"Ayway, no matter how hard I try its just never gonna work for the both of us."

"What? Do you even know how she feels? Wait I mean, do you even know how I feel? Why would you say that?

"I know enough that you have feelings for Jellal and not me, so if you still wanna do the job... I'm cool with it, I mean were just friends right? Anyways I'll go already, see you Erza." he the stands up and prepares to leave, but then-

"Gray wait!"

"Huh?"

"Your wrong, I don't have feelings for Jellal, where did you hear that crap anyway?"

"Juvia told me."

"And yet you believed her?"

"I didn't want to, but it was really convincing."

"Gray, yes its true that I HAD feelings for him before when we were kids, but I've grown passed that and moved on, and yet I've fallen for someone else who I thought knew me better than this!"

"Erza, I'm sorry I didn't"

"Hold on! Hear me out first, I always thought that Jellal would be the one for me, but I was wrong, his exsistance isn't the one I need the most, its yours. Gray I've been holding my feelings for way too long, I guess I was always a coward to get rejected, but not anymore."

"Erza, what are you talking abou-"

"I love you Gray."

Gray, moved forward until they're noses were touching once more, except this time he enclosed the space between them. Erza who was probably stunned just went on with it and kissed him back. She couldn't believe he just did that, I mean no one does that to the Titania, but if its Gray, she could make an exception. They broke apart after like 40 seconds.

"Gray, I-"

"Ssh... you don't have to say anything."

"I... I... I..."

"I love you Erza."

"So that kiss did mean something after all?"

"Yes."

Then it lead to another kiss.

Meanwhile, at the guild...

"Where the heck is Gray and Erza?" asks Lucy

"They went out." reply's Cana

"What? Like on a date?"

"Sort of, I think."

"Cana, do you know what this means?"

"They could be in a relationship by now?"

"Yes, maybe but Erza's wish came true! I'm so happy!"

"For you? Or for Erza?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your happy that Juvia will have a new love rival?"

"Sorta..."

"Lucy thats rather selfish."

"But its true, ne?"

"Well-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

"Who the heck was that?" asks the curious Lucy and Cana.

"Where is Gray-sama? Juvia has not seen him all day!"

"Poor Juvia, how are you gonna break the news to her?" asks Cana

"Who said I was telling her?" replys the shocked Lucy

"Well... she does think your her love rival..."

"Yeah but Erza's the total package."

"LUCY! CANA! DO ANY OF YOU KNOW WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO GRAY-SAMA?" Juvia looked so mad and worried she could strangle Gildarts to death.

"Lucy and I have no idea where he is, try asking Erza." says Cana with an evil like tone in her voice.

"No, Juvia don't, Erza is very busy. Its best not to disturb her." says Lucy with a hint of worried in her voice.

"Fine, I will ask Erza later at Fairy Hills." Juvia then storms off elsewhere to look for Gray, little did she know he was with someone else.

"CANA! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TOLD HER!"

"DON'T YELL AT ME! I JUST SAID 'Why don't you ask Erza?' THATS IT!"

"C'mon we gotta look for Gray and Erza before the enraged blue-haired dinasaur does."

"Right."

Back at the river bank...

"Gray..."

"Yeah?"

"N-nothing, it was stupid, I mean "as if" would probably be the answer."

"C'mon, what were you gonna say?"

"Your gonna think I'm a major retard." Erza said a little embarassed.

"I won't."

"Are you sure?"

"Try me."

"Well, since we did kiss..."

"Yeah?"

"Does this mean like... I'm your girlfriend or something?" Erza says while blushing madly with embarassment.

"What do you think?"

"Well half of me says no because why would you waste you time with a loser like me, and the other half says yes, because Just then Gray cut her off with another kiss.

"Okay, NOW, what do you think?"

"I'm thinking yes, am I right?"

"You do know I'm gonna keep kissing you until you know the answer right?"

"Okay, now I'm sure its a yes."

She kissed him again, but this time it was different. It was different because Wendy was passing by and she happened to see them.

"Gray-san?... Erza-san?" were the first two words that came out of her mouth.

Thankfully she was behind a couple of trees so they didn't see her. She was accompanied by Charle and Happy.

"Who-hoa! Juvia ain't gonna like that at all!" says Happy with a total surprised voice.

"Listen he-cat, there will be no spreading of this to anyone. Its rude they should tell it themselves, and... HOW DARE THEY DO THAT WITH ME HERE?"

"Charle, you do know that they don't know your here, right?" says Happy

"Still those two should just get a room, at least I don't have to see it wheather they make love or not."

"CHARLE!" screams Wendy. It was loud enough to break Gray and Erza apart from the kiss.

"What was that?" aks Erza

"SHOOT! RUN!" says Happy

The next day...

"Lucy! Gray! Erza! We're going on a new job!" says Happy.

"Really? Where?" asks Lucy

"At some resort, its a big job it pays! 100,000 jewls, EACH!"

"Cool, I'm in." says Gray

"Well, if your going, how could I say no? I mean...! Sure! I'm in, I guess..." reply's the embarassed Erza.

Gray and Erza couldn't help but look at each other while blushing.

"OI! We have to go! The request sheet says we have to be there at the crack of dawn. Gray, Erza, are you two okay?" asks Natsu.

"Oh, um... were fine." says Gray deffensivly.

"Really? 'cause you two were like reeeeeeeeealy red!"

"Shut up you fire-breathing moron!"

"You shut it ice-head!"

"Will you two ever quit fighting?" asks Erza.

So thats the story!


End file.
